DUCH SHIRE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Przed urodzinami Bilba i Froda, odwiedzające Bag End dzieciaki znalazły instrumenty muzyczne.


**Duch Shire **

**Autor: Larner**

Co to jest? – Spytał Merry.

Bęben. – Odpowiedział Frodo. – Krasnoludy zostawiły go tutaj, gdy odwiedzały

Bilba kilka lat temu. Znalazłem go w składziku. Czyż nie wspaniały?

I rzeczywiście był to wspaniały instrument. Pomalowano go w zielenie i pomarańcze, drewno wykończone było cudownymi rzeźbieniami, a skóra na membranie była w ślicznym kremowym kolorze, zaś sznury trzymające membranę na miejscu miały barwę szkarłatną. Całośc przytrzymywały obejmy z brązu. Był wysoki na dwie stopy i Merry stojąc ledwo widział ponad jego brzegiem. Sam Gamgee i dwaj kuzyni Froda Fredegar Bolger i Folco Boffin przynieśli z warzywniaka za domem wypełnione kosze.

- To te dynie, o które prosiły dziewczęta. – Rzekł Sam rozglądając się – Zaraz, a gdzie one są?

- Poszły do domu, przewinąć małego. – Powiedział Frodo. – Pippin był bardzo mokry.

- Serio – zauważył Folco – to musi być najbardziej mokre dziecko, jakie widziałem. Wygląda jakby trzeba go było przewijać co pół godziny!

Folco, który był o cztery lata starszy od Freddy'ego i Sama uważał się za równego Frodowi, pomimo, że był od niego o sześć lat młodszy. Przysunął się do bębna i zastukał szybki rytm, bardzo głośno.

- Chciałbym mieć jeden taki. – Powiedział.

- Ciotce Wisterii by się to nie spodobało – powiedział Frodo uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Nie cierpi głośnych dźwięków. Zauważyłem.

- Fakt – lamentował Folco. – Ale chociaż nie potrzebujesz lekcji, żeby na tym grać, nie tak, jak na skrzypcach i flecie.

Pozostali zaśmiali się, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, że Folco od roku uczy się grać na skrzypcach i nie wygląda na to, żeby się w tym poprawił niezależnie jak by się nie starał. Wolał grać na flecie i tu przejawiał pewien talent – zdaniem wujka Odovacara, który podarował mu flet. Ale ciotka Wisteria uważała, że skrzypce są odpowiedniejszym instrumentem dla kogoś z jej klasy. W rezultacie podczas ćwiczeń jej syna całe Overhill zamykało okna nawet w najgorętsze dni, aby uciec przed tą kocią muzyką. Nawet sama Wisteria, która wyobrażała sobie, że jej syn jest wybitnie utalentowany muzycznie szła wtedy do miasta ukryć się w herbaciarni „Dziewica i jednorożec", jak tylko przykazała mu ćwiczyć i nastawiła mu zegar.

- Przyniosłeś flet? – Spytał Merry.

- Nie. Mama chciała, bym przyniósł skrzypce, ale potem zrozumiała, że jeśli zagram będzie musiała tego słuchać ze wszystkimi, więc przemyślała to jeszcze raz.

Tylne drzwi otwarły się i wyszły siostry Pippina wraz z Estellą siostrą Fredy'ego i kuzynką Folca Narcyzą – byli to kolejni goście na jutrzejszych, dwudziestych czwartych urodzinach Froda. Pearl niosła małego Pippina, który miętolił w dłoni grzechotkę, którą Frodo dał mu na urodziny. Dał mu ją sporo wcześniej, aby powstrzymać jego pracowite ręce od rozgrzebywania sterty prezentów w pokoju Froda. Pimpernel niosła swoje cymbałki, które dostała od ojca na jego ostatnie urodziny.

Nie wiem co zrobię, gdy zaczną tańczyć. – Wzdychał Freddy. – Wygląda, że

nikt nie chce ze mną tańczyć.

Merry przyjrzał się starszemu kuzynowi krytycznie.

– Może jakbyś nie był tak gruby tańczyliby. Musi być ciężko tańczyć z takim brzuchem!

Stella pociągnęła nosem

- Merry to nie było grzeczne! Fatty nic nie poradzi na to, że jest właściwie wyglądającym hobbitem.

- Jest jak dwu właściwie wyglądających hobbitów, jakby mnie się kto pytał – wymruczał Merry a Frodo posłał mu surowe spojrzenie.

Berilac Brandybuck, który przyjechał razem z kuzynem Merrym i jego rodzicami wujkiem Sarą i ciotką Esme, podszedł do grupy ogrodową ścieżką.

- Patrzcie co znalazłem na targu! – Pokazał okarynę, harmonijkę ustną i flażolet – Krasnoludy na targu miały cudowne rzeczy! Za wszystko dałem dziesiątaka.

Pozwolił Narcyzie obejrzeć flażolet, a Pervinca wzięła okarynę.

Beri spojrzał na bęben i oczy mu się zaświeciły.

- O, skąd to się wzięło? – Podał harmonijkę Samowi a sam podszedł by postukać w bębęn.

- Balin podarował to wujkowi, kiedy ostatnio tu był - wyjaśnił Frodo. – Balin powiedział, że każe sobie zrobić nowy, gdy otworzą jeden z ich starych domów, więc ten chciał oddać temu, komu się spodobał.

- Czemu przyniosłeś go z magazynu? – Spytała Pimpernel.

- Myślę, że mógłbym zagrać jutro na tańcach.

Frodo stanął za bębnem i zaczął grać chwytając rytm. Po kilku uderzeniach zaczął się kołysać i uderzać stopą w rytmie. Zaczął śpiewać jedną z powszechnie znanych pieśni śpiewanych na święcie środka lata, jedną z tych, których słowa zdawały się prawie bezsensowne, być może pochodząc ze starożytnego języka, którego hobbici używali przed przybyciem do Shire. Merry i Stella przyłączyli się do śpiewu, a potem Pimpernel zaczęła grać na swych cymbałkach. Narcyza dmuchnęła we flażolet, ale za chwilę Folco odebrał go jej i zaczął grać znacznie lepiej niż ona.

Frodo śpiewał i kołysał się do rytmu mocniej, gdy grał starożytną pieśń i wreszcie nie mogąc się powstrzymać oderwał się od bębna i wyszedł na środek grupy, a inni odsunęli się, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Beri stanął za bębnem i podjął rytm uderzając bardziej zdecydowanie niż Frodo. Teraz Narcyza wysunęła się na środek i tańczyła naprzeciw Froda, a jego oczy lśniły radością ruchu i rytmu.

Pearl Took zdawała się czymś naburmuszona i nagle posadziła swego małego brata na ziemi obok Merry'ego.

- Pilnuj go! – Warknęła. Po czym odwróciła się do Fredy'ego i pociągnęła go za rękę.

- Chodź! – Powiedziała rozkazującym tonem i razem wyszli na środek.

Oczy Sama lśniły, gdy podniósł do ust harmonijkę i zagrał kontrę dla rytmu bębna, a Vinca dodała do tego szum okaryny. Perl tupnęła nogą do rytmu i uniosła ramiona, po czym przyłączyła się do tańca a za nią Fredy, który jak się okazało potrafił tańczyć całkiem nieźle pomimo swego brzucha. Pippin oparty o koszyk Sama obserwował ich szeroko otwartymi oczami potrząsając do rytmu swą grzechotką,

Frodo odrzucił głowę do tyłu stąpając tak jak nakazywała muzyka. Nie potrzebne formalne układy kroków – ta muzyka sięgała do głębszych, starszych pokładów jego serca i poddał się jej w tańcu a, gdy tak prowadził inni ruszyli za nim, z oczami błyszczącymi, z twarzami rozjaśnionymi muzyką, która ich porwała.

Co do Dinodasa… – mówił Saradoc, gdy nagle zamilkł odłożył fajkę i zaczął

nasłuchiwać. – Co to jest?

Nie wiem. – Odpowiedział mu Paladin.

Bilbo wsłuchał się

Muzyka! – powiedział.

- Ale kto gra? – Spytała Wisteria. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi a za nią wyszły Lanti i Esme. - Wspaniała! – Rzuciła przez ramię, gdy wychodziła na zewnątrz.

Grupa dorosłych skręciła w prawo i podążyła ogrodową ścieżką aż stanęła obserwując swoje dzieci z zaskoczeniem.

- To dzieci – Powiedziała Lanti cicho.

-To piękne! – Dodała Esme. – Och, popatrz na nich!

Wisteria zobaczyła, jak jej syn gra na flażolecie.

- Ależ świetnie sobie radzi! Czemu nie potrafi grać tak samo dobrze na skrzypcach?

Lanti obserwowała swoją córkę ze zgrozą.

- Och Pal, popatrz, nasza Pearl. Och, ale jest za młoda!

Paladin także całą uwagę skierował na córkę.

- Wiem, ale dorasta, Lanti. Dorasta i powiedziałbym, że jest tego doskonale świadoma!

Bilbo pokiwał głową.

- Naprawdę jest… zmysłowa to najlepsze słowo, jakie mi przychodzi na myśl w tym momencie. Ale popatrz na Fredegara, kto by pomyślał, że tak wielki chłopak może tańczyć tak zgrabnie?

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że młody Fatty potrafił dobrze tańczyć. Pal pokręcił głową.

- Jaka szkoda, że Odovacar i Rosamunda przyjadą dopiero jutro. Odo bardzo zamartwiał się tuszą syna. Gdyby go teraz zobaczył, mógłby przestać się tak bardzo martwić.

Co zaś do Narcyzy i Froda – Frodo olśniewający, niemal jak płonący białym światłem, a Narcyza wyglądała prawie tak samo. Frodo obrócił się w miejscu zatrzymując się bezpośrednio przed nią i ujął jej dłoń pozwalając, aby zakręciła się w stronę jego ramion i przechyliła mu przez ramię, a potem powróciła z nich obrotem w tył.

Głos Merry'ego popłynął w starożytnych, prawie niezrozumiałych wersach, a Wisteria zamknęła oczy z błogością.

- To jest, jakby sama muzyka była duszą Shire – i, jakby ta dusza śpiewała!

- Och, zgadzam się – powiedział Bilbo a jego oczy lśniły, gdy obserwował swego syna unoszącego ramiona do nieba i obracającego się – radość wcielona ujawniona dla wszystkich wokoło. – Tak, to rzeczywiście jest muzyka duszy!

Pippin potrząsał grzechotką śmiejąc się, gdy Beri grał na bębnie, Sam na swej harmonijce, Folco wygrywał melodię na flecie a Pimpernel na swych cymbałkach. Merry i Estella śpiewali starodawną pieśń a przed nimi tańczyły wszystkie dzieci Shire.


End file.
